


My Whole Soul Is Yours

by TheOneAndOnlyHades



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:33:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21699037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOneAndOnlyHades/pseuds/TheOneAndOnlyHades
Summary: They will always find ways to destroy themselves. To destroy one another.*Re-upload*
Relationships: Michael Langdon/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 18





	My Whole Soul Is Yours

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a re-upload of an old short drabble. I just changed the name. Previously titled, "Fuck It, I Love You." Figured fuck it, It's staying as is. Enjoy the garbage.

They find that they share the same feelings of loneliness, pain, and abandonment. What better way to kill the resentment than in the arms of someone who understands them?

In the quiet, dingy motel room, they once again found themselves hidden away from the outside world. From eyes that watch their every powerful move. During the day, they are rivals, opposite ends of the spectrum. But once the amber glow of the sky comes calling, they slip into their new roles. They were different people when they were alone in the dark.

Each has different demons to conquer. With different pangs of hunger to satiate. Each with different addictions to feed. There's a comfort that only darkness can bring. It's what draws her to him...

The nights aren't for judging. This is their safe place. His need to conquer and destroy everything around him. Her need to destroy herself from within. Alone in the solace of the shadows is where they can be themselves. Be themselves together.

They both have poison running through their veins. His he was born with, hers is man-made.

The highs they seek are the same, yet not. He seeks his through the holy sanctum between her thighs. She seeks hers with a needle and heated spoon. Neither can ever get enough. It will never be enough.

The nights are all they have. Come morning, they become strangers again. Fleeting glances. Fleeting dreams. Their scents linger on one another long after they've left. He can still feel the tickle of her hair on his face. His touch can still be felt on her skin.

Eventually, the nights no longer held the promises they made. Kisses no longer feel like fire but like death. They learn that some demons play harder than others. They will always find ways to destroy themselves. To destroy one another.

There are no winners in this unholy war. A heart will be broken in the end.

_ **3 Years Later** _

_"...The same fate that will befall almost all of you."_

"Almost all?"

His heart stills.

_ **Mallory...** _

**Author's Note:**

> It's Millory.


End file.
